Its all Inuyasha
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Luck seems to finally be on Inuyashas side. Kagome went home. He got into a fight with a demon. A pathetic one at that. And broke Inuyasha's bead necklace. Kagome is back and oh boy, Inuyasha has it in for her.
1. Chapter 1

((Chapter 1))

"You ain't even worth my time." Inuyasha snorted and walked right past the large demon that stood in his way. The demon, large in its form, growled and turned and ripped and wrapped his fist around the trunk of a tree and slammed it down in front of Inuyasha. "I'll rip you limb from limb...you're nothing but a half demon." Inuyasha snorted again and jumped over the tree and continued on his way. "Half is all I need to kick your ass. But you are NOT even worth hearing me talking to you." The demon growled; and shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. "I'd listen to him if I were you--" Shippo closed his eyes and shook his head. "He's not ganna listen." Even Miroku, Sango and Shippo didn't bother to put up a fighting stance against the demon. It was obvious how weak, stupid and unimportant the demon was...

Shippo opened his mouth to try to tell him to leave it or he was in for it, but no sooner had he opened his mouth before the demons temper let loose. He roared and ripped up another tree from the ground and hurtled it at Inuyashas head. Inuyasha leapt into the air. "You're wasting my fucking time!" He snarled and balled his fist, his knuckles smashed into the demons jaw, snapping his mouth shut. He fell backward from the force of the small blow and landed on his back. "Pathetic. You are pathetic. I barely even grazed you and--" A growl erupted from the demon as his mouth shot open and sharp spikes shot from his mouth. Inuyasha dodged the first two, the third grazed his neck. He laughed. "HAHAH! So you wanna play?"

Sango shook her head and sat on the ground. "Hes showing off. Why can't he just get it over with?"

Inuyasha jumped into the air again and landed hard on the demons jaw, keeping it open. "Ready? Heres a new game for you!" He spun as the demon roared angrily, leaping to his face. Clearly enraged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha only laughed more and leaped into the air again. "Iron Reaver Stole Stealer!" He yelled and attacked; then; just like that, it was over. Inuyasha landed on the ground. "I was actualy starting to have fun. I think I may have over did it...or he would still be here. Oh well, still a waste of my damn time."

"Then why did you fight him? We could have just went on our way and been to the well by now." Miroku sighed, agreeing with Sango whole heartedly...WHILE his hand slid down her back in a caress and then lower. "DAMMIT Miroku! Keep your hands to yourself." Sango slapped Miroku's hand away and stepped out of his reach.

"He called my a half demon. What else was I to do?" Miroku was about to open his mouth to say something, no doubt about to say that Inuyasha WAS a half-demon, before Inuyasha shot him a glance that told him to not say one word about it.

"You still got hurt." Shippo pointed to Inuyasha's neck where a small red scratch marked his skin. "You're not so tough now, huh? All that big talk and you got wounded." Shippo's eyes widened and he lurched back but not before Inuyasha grabbed his tail and lifted him up in front of his face. "I'll beat your tiny ass any day."

"Whatever!" Shippo got a smack on the side of the head for that and muttered under his breath, "I'm telling Kagome..." Shipp squirmed out from Inuyashas hold, rubbing his head and dropped to the ground. A small object, oddly shaped and somewhat shiney, caught his attention. He leaned down and picked up the small object. It was a bears claw, a small one at that. "This looks familier. I've seen this somewhere..." Another small object but rounder was beside it and he picked that up as well. "What is this?" He noticed a few more of them scattered around, and then more and then he knew. Shippo glanced up at Inuyasha and looked at his neck. "Uh Miroku..." He jumped up onto his shoulder and held something up in front of his face and whispered something into his ear. Sango's eyes widened when she realized what Shippo was holding before her gaze jerked to Inuyasha's neck. No necklace there. "Thats not good. Not good at all." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha as well. He hadn't yet noticed it. Yet.

"Inuyasha, if you wouldn't mind...I need to talk to you." Miroku pointed to a place off in the distance where he couldn't be overheard AND where Inuyasha couldn't see what Sango was doing. Inuyasha stared at Miroku for a minute. "Fine but whatever it is, it better be important. Kagome will be back soon." And boy, did he have it in for her. She had left without telling him. Again.

When Inuyasha was out of sight Sango dropped to her knees and hurriedly started gathering all the beads. It wouldn't do for Inuyasha to realize the bead necklace had broken. No telling what he would do. Especially to Kagome. She didn't for a minute think Inuyasha would hurt Kagome. Well she wasn't to sure about that, but Inuyasha had a tendency to be rebelliant and they didn't need that...

* * *

"Now what'd you want to talk about?" Inuyasha sat down on the ground, his ears twitching slightly.

"Er...About Sango." Miroku had to think for a moment before an idea, though not a smart one, came to mind. "I wanted to talk to you about Sango. How do you think I should get her to bare my children? She barely lets me near her." He threw his hands up in the air as if the problem was so great. Inuyasha sat there in silence, just staring at Miroku as if he had gone insane. "What the hell? You wanted to talk to me about San-THAT? What the hell is wrong with you? Do I look like I would know anything about women? Do I look like I even CARE?" Inuyasha got up slowly and turned to walk away and Miroku launched into another excuse.

"Oh my God! Inuyasha...SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha spun around so fast that Miroku stepped back. "Oh wait, no, it was just a cloud that looked like him. I'm sorry." He shrugged. "Its just so cloudy today..."

Inuyasha stared. "You fucking idiot...And what are you looking at Shippo?" He plucked the small bear claw and bead from Shippo's hands and shippo made a lunge to get the back but Inuyasha stepped out of reach. "What the hell is this...I've seen this before. Somewhere. I swear I have. I..." Something changed in his eyes and he glanced down at his chest and pulled his shirt out of the way and looked in his shirt and then felt around his neck with his hand. A small smile appeared on his lips and a glint in his eyes. "The damn thing broke." He muttered. "I think that demon might have done some good..." He glanced down again, as if not really believeing it wasn't there. His smile turned into a full blown, not so nice, grin.

Sango burst into the clearing and stopped beside Miroku, seeing the look on Inuyasha's face. "Now Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"Don't go do anything stupid that you might regret later." Sango kept to herself that she had gathered up every last bead. Kagome would have to help her put the necklace back together later.

"I don't do stupid things. Now come on, Kagome's here." Inuyasha leapt forward and was gone in an instant. Sango, Miroku and Shippo hopped onto Kiria's back. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "What do you think hes going to do?" Sango asked as she grabbed Miroku's hand to keep it from wondering. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I think it best we catch up to Kagome first." Luck wasn't on there side.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. Oh, this was great. No more "Sitting" him. What was he going to do? Get revenge. Big time, and as Kagome had said to them in a strange set of words from her own time "Revenge is a bitch" and now he was starting to believe it because he knew Kagome was going to see it as that. He remembered every time Kagome had sat him, even accidently. From the very first time when the necklace had first been placed around his neck. To yestorday when she had sat him for calling her an ignorant fool. All the times she had sat him accidently...Well those wouldn't have happened IF he hadn't been wearing the damn "Beads of Subjegation". Oh, she was in for it. What to do though...So many things...


	2. Chapter 2

((Chapter 2))

Kagome looked up. Yep. She was back in the Feudal Era. She could hear the chirping of birds, the sounds of crickets near by, see butterflys passing over the opening of the well. She knew for a fact there were no butterflys near the shrine. Or in the city for that matter. She pulled herself up and out of the well and sat on the edge of it for a moment, looking around. Sometimes she still couldn't believe this was real. That she could travel between worlds, from one and to the other. To the modern world and to the Feudal Era. She dropped her bag of clothing and whatever else her backpack contained on the ground, just as Inuyasha burst through the trees. "Inuyasha."

"What took you so damn long? I didn't say you could stay that long. You know we need you HERE."

Kagome closed her eyes. The same thing. She came back two days late and Inuyasha went beserk on her. "I don't owe you anything Inuyasha...If I don't want to, I don't have to come back here but I DO. I had some school work I had to do. I'm already failing. And I do have a life outside of this world, you know--" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha jumped down in front of her and swung her up in his arms. She instintively grabbed his shirt. "INUYASHA! WHAT are you doing?! Put me down!"

Inuyasha only smiled. "Stop squirming dammit! You're ganna make me drop you and I only want to show you something."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all came into the clearing as Inuyasha picked her up and they stopped. "I think we're to late...but I don't think hes done anything he'll regret...Yet." Sango watched, weary eyed. "I don't think he'll hurt her."

"Inuyasha won't hurt Kagome. You know that." Miroku took the beads from Sango. "But I think we need to put these back together before he comes back...He won't do anything to serious...I hope not. Now lets hurry..."

* * *

"Inuyasha--"

Inuyashas smile turned into a cocky grin as he jumped over fallen logs and then higher into the trees, landing on branchs and moving through small limbs. "Just be quiet. We're almost there."

Kagome watched him through narrowed eyes. She knew something was up. Something had to be. What was so important that he had to pick her up...To show her something? What something? She turned her head and looked ahead as she heard the sound of...water. Water? Then, as Inuyasha burst through the clearing Kagomes mouth feel open. A large stream of water flowed past them on the ground in front of her. Crystal clear and leading from the stream was more open water, that was connected to...she almost couldn't believe it. A water fall. Though it was small, not dangerous at all, it was deep enough to get wet, to even go swimming in. "Inuyasha. This is...This is all so nice. Its been so long since I've seen clean water here."

"Oh, this isn't even the best part." Inuyasha said and tightened his arms around Kagome and then with a swift forward move of his arms, threw Kagome forward so that she fell out of his arms and into the cold, very cold, water. "INUYASHA!" She yelled as she hit the water and went under. He burst out laughing, his ears twitching. Kagome came up, bursting through the surface. A look of total disbelief on her face. For a moment she just stared at Inuyasha and then her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth and said two words.

"Inuyasha...**SIT**!"

Inuyasha actually tensed, his ears flattening against his head, as he expected to feel the strong pull of the beads yank him to the ground. Nothing happened.

Kagome frowned. "SIT. SIT!" She said again and again. Still nothing happened and then her eyes dropped to his neck. No necklace. "But...how? Inuyasha, how did you...?" She motioned to his neck, taking a step back.

"Well you see, while you were gone we got into a fight with this PATHETIC demon. And boy do I mean pathetic. He wanted to fight so I did and I beat his sorry ass and in turn he helped me out...a lot. He broke the beads, though I don't think he meant to." He grinned cockily. "Try to 'sit' me now, Kagome. It ain't happening."

Kagome made a rough sound in her throat and started walking back up towards the shallower end and slipped and fell back into the water. She glared at Inuyasha as she pushed wet hair from her face. "You could at least help me out of the water." He shrugged and grinned. "Maybe you should get out by yourself." But he came forward anyways and held out his hand. When Kagome went to grab it he pulled it away fast. "HAH! Gotcha'!" Kagome actually growled under her breath as Inuyasha turned away.

She trudged out of the water and twisted her hair, ringing the water out. "That wasn't nice at all. I suppose you think thats revenge for all the times I sat you."

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started." He sounded so smug that Kagome wanted to slap him.


End file.
